Una Nueva Oportunidad
by BambiSarfati
Summary: Rachel Berry conoce a Quinn Fabray después de terminar su anterior relación, con el paso de los días ellas terminan enamoradas. Una noche en un bar la ex-pareja de Rachel regresa y la morena le deja en claro que ahora es feliz con alguien más.


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una chica morena estaba sentada en una banca del parque llorando como lo hacía desde hace dos semanas y lamentando no haberse dado cuenta de aquel engaño antes. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de ella.

**No te han dicho que las chicas hermosas no deben de llorar y déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa -** Decidió levantar la mirada y al hacerlo vio a una chica rubia parada delante de ella que le hablaba y le tendía un pañuelo.

**Gracias -** dijo tomando el pañuelo- **Cuál es tu nombre? Y que te trajo hasta aquí? -** Le pregunto a la chica.

**Me llamo Quinn Fabray -** Le tendió la mano y la morena la tomó - **Iba caminando por aquí, te vi llorando y decidí acercarme, no me perdonaría dejar a alguien llorando. Dime cómo te llamas y por qué llorabas? - **Le preguntó mirándola.

**Soy Rachel Berry y disculpa pero por ahora no quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó -** La miró, había algo en esa chica que la hizo sentirse segura.

**Q: Que tal si te invito un café y platicamos? Si no estás preparada podemos platicar de otras cosas, entonces aceptas? - **La miraba como una sonrisa.

**R: Esta bien, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí donde venden los mejores cafés -** Le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

**Q: Vamos, tengo mi carro estacionado cerca -** Le dijo

**R: Si no te molesta preferiría que fuéramos caminando, caminar me relaja mucho -** Decía mirando a la rubia.

**Q: Claro, me parece bien, vayamos entonces -** Le dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

Durante el camino a la cafetería empezaron a platicar y la rubia supo que Rachel estaba estudiando su último año en NYADA y la morena supo que la rubia era fotógrafa. Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana, para poder mirar al exterior.

**Que desean ordenar? -** Se acercaba una mesera

**R: Dos capuchinos y unas galletas por favor -** Terminó de ordenar y la mesera se marchó.

**Q: Y dime cómo fue que descubriste tu pasión por la música? -** Le preguntó después de que la mesera llevó sus pedidos - **Me imagino que debes cantar como los ángeles - **Al oír el cumplido la morena agachó la mirada dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

**R: Desde que tenía cinco años me gustaba mirar musicales, especialmente a Barbra Streisand, todavía recuerdo cuando corría por toda mi casa cantando cada una de las canciones - **Respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

**Q: No sé si te lo habían dicho antes pero tienes una hermosa sonrisa -** Miraba como la morena cambiaba su gesto a uno más serio **\- Disculpa si te incomodé, no era mi intención.**

**R: No tienes que disculparte, es solo que estoy pasando por un mal momento -** Le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa - **Así que eres fotógrafa y dime, has trabajado con algún famoso? -** Le preguntó

**Q: He trabajado con algunas cantantes como Taylor Swift, Beyonce y también con algunas modelos como Karlie Kloss. Espero que la próxima famosa con la que me toque trabajar sea contigo - **Decía mirándola y sonriéndole, la morena tenía unos hermosos ojos que era imposible no mirarlos.

**R: Claro, es más, te apuntaré en mi agenda con anticipación - **Dijo y ambas rieron.

**Q: **Miraba la hora en su teléfono - **Lo siento pero creo que es hora de irme -** Le decía con un gesto de pena.

**R: No te preocupes, lo entiendo - **dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le hacía señas a la mesera **\- solo déjame pagar la cuenta, yo también tengo que marcharme.**

**Q: No te preocupes, déjame invitarte - **Le daba una billetes a la mesera - **Vamos, te llevaré - **ambas caminaban a la salida y subían al carro de la rubia.

En el trayecto a casa de la morena siguieron platicando y la morena dejó a un lado aquel amargo momento y decidió pasar un buen momento con aquella chica.

**Q: Servida, sana y salva -** Dijo estacionando afuera del departamento de Rachel.

**R: Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí hoy, por invitarme el café, por traerme, en fin, por todo. Hiciste que la pasara bien -** Dijo mientras la abrazaba, en ese tiempo que estuvo con la rubia ya sentía confianza con ella.

**Q: No tienes nada que agradecer -** Le devolvía el abrazo **\- Te parece bien si intercambiamos números? Me gustaría que volviéramos a salir -** Le preguntó separándose poco a poco del abrazo.

**R: Me parece bien -** Dijo y anotó su número en el celular de Quinn y ésta hacía lo mismo.

**Q: Me tengo que ir, nos vemos -** Dijo para después besar la mejilla de la morena.

**R: Adiós -** Se despidió y entró a su departamento después de ver a la rubia marcharse.

Pasó un mes desde ese día y la amistad entre las chicas se había fortalecido, hablaban por mensaje y en ocasiones salían al parque, al cine o iban al departamento de alguna de ellas. Era viernes y Quinn había invitado a Rachel a una fiesta en casa de su amiga Santana, le dijo que invitara a algunos de sus amigos y la morena decidió avisarle a Kurt y a Mercedes.

**K: Rachel apúrate! Quinn no debe de tardar en llegar -** Le gritó el chico desde la puerta de su habitación.

**R: Ya voy, solo me estaba peinando -** Decía mientras salía **\- Además Quinn me dijo que le avisara cuando estuviera lista -** Dijo mientras se le formaba una tonta sonrisa.

**M: Antes de que nos vayamos queremos que nos digas algo -** Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la morena y se sentaban en el sofá - **Que pasa entre tú y la rubia? -** Kurt y ella miraban a la morena con una sonrisa.

**R: No pasa nada, solo somos amigas pero tengo que decirles algo -** Miraba a sus amigos y estos asentían para que prosiguiera - **Cuando estoy con ella soy feliz, siempre me hace sonreír y se preocupa por mí, creo que me gusta, pero también tengo miedo **\- Les dijo y espero a que sus amigos dijeran algo.

**M: Deberías de darte una oportunidad con ella, dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y dejar de un lado tus miedos, piensa que es una segunda oportunidad que te da el amor y no la debes dejar escapar -** Decía mientas veía como Kurt asentía sonriendo.

**K: Estoy de acuerdo con Mercedes, además es obvio que la rubia está enamorada de ti. Si Quinn te pidiera una oportunidad no se la niegues, déjate conquistar por ella - **Decía y la morena asentía escuchado sus consejos **\- Además ella no es Vanessa - **Dijo y la morena cambió su gesto a uno totalmente serio.

**R: Tienen razón chicos, es hora de darme una oportunidad, me la merezco y estoy segura que Quinn es la persona indicada - **Abrazaba a sus amigos **\- Gracias por sus consejos y por sus apoyo chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes -** Se separaban del abrazo y la morena le mandó mensaje a Quinn para avisarle que fuera por ellos.

Diez minutos después Quinn pasó por ellos y en el camino fueron bromeando, la morena y la rubia se regalaban sonrisas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el otro par y sabían que Rachel estaba siguiendo sus consejos.

Llegaron a casa de Santana y la morena no se pudo escapar de las bromas de la latina, a quién Quinn regañaba cada vez que se metía con Rachel. Después de un rato decidieron apartarse un rato del ruido y por supuesto, de Santana.

**Q: Siento mucho las bromas de mi amiga latina, ella es así, en ocasiones llega a ser peor -** Decía mientras salían a tomar aire.

**R: No te preocupes, sé que no lo hace con intención, hasta siento que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme - **cruzaba sus brazos al sentir el aíre frío y Quinn al verla se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó, la morena sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

**Q: Rachel, hay algo que quiero decirte - **Miraba a la morena fijamente - **Me gustas y mucho, me gusta todo de ti, hasta podría decir que me estoy enamorando y quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia - **Tomaba el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos - **Por favor di que sí.**

**R: Quinn, tú también me gustas y acepto ser tu novia, creo que nos merecemos esta oportunidad - **Ambas sonreían - **Pero antes quiero que sepas que tengo miedo porque mi última relación terminó muy mal y sufrí mucho - **Quinn la miraba y asentía

**Q: Si algún día quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó te escucharé - **La abrazaba y la morena suspiraba.

**R: Se llama Vanessa -** Se separaba poco a poco de la rubia y ésta asentía - **Ella fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré, en ese entonces yo no estaba muy familiarizada con el amor, estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Todo fue muy hermoso pero se fue volviendo rutinario hasta que supe que me engañaba con su mejor amiga -** Lloraba mientras recordaba todo y Quinn le limpiaba las lágrimas.

**R: No sabes lo que tenía que contenerme para no llamarla y pedir explicaciones y sobrevivir sin ella, me costó pero lo he logrado - **La rubia la abrazaba.

**Q: Yo lo siento mucho -** Acariciaba el rostro de Rachel - **Esa chica fue una estúpida y no merece ni una lágrima de tus hermosos ojos. Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero te prometo que nunca te lastimaré -** Tomaba las manos de la morena entre las suyas y las besaba.

**R: Más te vale Fabray -** Dijo y rompió lentamente la distancia hasta unir sus labios en un beso lento que poco a poco fue profundizando, en ese beso sintió cosas que con Vanessa no había sentido antes. Se fuero separando hasta juntar sus frentes y se sonrieron, se sentían felices.

**S: Van a volver a la fiesta o piensan tener sexo aquí? -** Llegaba la latina interrumpiendo el momento **\- Tengan piedad, aún hay gente, además las únicas que podemos tener sexo somos Britt y yo -** Dijo haciendo reír a las otras chicas.

**Q: Ya vamos y por favor ahórrate los detalles de lo que tú y Britt hacen -** Dijo eso y tomo la mano de su ahora novia para regresar a la fiesta.

Regresaron a la fiesta y bailaron hasta terminar cansadas, después se despidieron de Santana y la rubia llevó a Rachel a su casa.

**R: Me la pasé muy bien y me alegra ver que tus amigos y los míos se hayan llevado bien - **Decían mientras estaban en la puerta del departamento de Rachel - **Gracias por traerme -** Le daba un beso.

**Q: No tienes que agradecerme, al contrario, yo tengo que agradecerte por aceptar darnos esta oportunidad -** La morena le daba un pequeño beso - **Cuídate y descansa -** Veía como la morena entraba a su departamento.

El tiempo pasó y la relación entre las chicas no podía estar mejor, se amaban y se lo habían demostrado más de una vez. Rachel nunca se había sentido tan feliz con nadie, ni con aquella chica que fue su gran amor.

Era de noche y Quinn había pasado por Rachel para ir a la inauguración de un bar, donde sus amigos ya las esperaban. Al llegar se acercaron a sus amigos, después se acercaron a la barra.

**Q: Espérame, iré un momento al baño, mientras pide las bebidas -** Le dio un beso y camino rumbo a los baños dejándola sola.

**Sigues igual de hermosa -** Rachel quedó estática después de escuchar aquella voz familiar y decidió voltear, al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa

**R: Que haces aquí Vanessa? -** Enfrentó a la chica **\- Es mejor que te alejes -** Dijo alejándose de la barra pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo.

**V: No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte engañado, quiero que me des una oportunidad, sé que me sigues amando al igual que yo - **La morena se soltaba del agarre y Quinn se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y desde lejos escuchaba la conversación manteniéndose al margen.

**R: Estas equivocada, acepto que te amé, pero ese amor se terminó en el momento que me fuiste infiel. Ahora estoy con alguien, ahora mi corazón le corresponde a alguien más. Esa persona me hace sentir cosas que no sentí antes, incluso dejé atrás lo que sentí contigo -** La otra chica la iba a tomar de nuevo pero en ese momento la rubia decidió acercarse.

**Q: Por favor aléjate de ella, perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo -** Tomó a la morena y antes de marcharse la morena se giró.

**R: Sé que no lo mereces pero escucha la canción que cantaré -** Después de decir eso se alejó con Quinn.

Minutos después subió al escenario y empezó una melodía. La morena le lanzó una mirada a Vanessa y le daba un beso a Quinn para hacerle sabe que todo estaba bien.

Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,  
el día que menos lo esperaba.  
Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía  
y mucho menos lo buscaba.

Y de pronto apareciste tú,  
destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.

Rachel recordaba el día que la conoció y como después de conocerla un tiempo por primera vez primera se enamoró.

Yo no sabía que con un beso  
se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.

Ni que con solo una mirada  
dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí.

Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,  
hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,  
descubrí que sí, porque lo aprendí de ti.

De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,  
nuestras noches se alargaban,  
jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta  
aun estando acompañada.

La morena miraba a Vanessa recordando aquellas veces que sentía su frialdad y su ausencia aun teniéndola a su lado. Mientras Vanessa agachaba la mirada.

Después todo se volvió monotonía,  
luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías.

Yo no sabía que sin tus besos  
pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.

Y que aguantarme no llamarte  
tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.

Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,  
ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,  
descubrí que sí, porque lo aprendí de ti.

Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,  
hoy me vienes a buscar, pero es muy tarde ya,  
me he enamorado de alguien más.

Miraba a Quinn con un brillo en sus ojos y con sonrisa enamorada, y la rubia le decía te amo.

Yo no sabía que con sus besos  
iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti.

Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme  
superaran lo que antes sentí.

Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto  
después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,  
descubrir que sí y todo lo aprendí de ti.

Después de terminar la canción la gente comenzó a aplaudir y Vanessa salió del bar, Rachel bajó del escenario y se acercó a sus amigos y a su novia, quién la besó con locura.

**Q: Es cierto lo que dice la canción? Que te has enamorado de alguien más? -** Le preguntó mientras juntaba sus frentes.

**R: Cada palabra es cierta, estoy locamente enamorada de ti, aunque eso ya lo sabías y también te amo -** Se besaban dulcemente.

**Q: Claro que lo sé, pero me encanta escucharlo -** La tomaba de las manos **\- Es hora de regresar.**

Se unían a sus amigos y disfrutaban su noche sabiendo que de ahora en adelante nada podría separarlas.

* * *

**Tenía días con esta idea en mente y tenía que escribir, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado escribir un fic pero no sé cuando será publicado pero cuando tenga un tiempo libre empezaré a escribir.**

**Tuve problemas a la hora de subir el one-shot y por eso lo había borrado, discúlpenme.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario escríbanme.**

**La canción se llama "Lo Aprendí de Tí" es de un dúo de hermanas llamadas Ha-Ash, tienen buenas canciones y se las recomiendo, puede que suba otros one-shots.**

**Ahora si los dejo, gracias:) **


End file.
